How about a game of Truth or Dare?
by Metallica1147
Summary: I know this idea was used before, but I thought it would be fun. Also you the people can give me dares. So read, give me ideas, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**How about a game of truth or dare?**

Hello people of fan fiction I am making my story of "truth or dare?" And I want you the people to give me dares to put in my story. But I do have a few rules.

1. Please keep your dares with in the rating.

2. No killing.

3. Nothing gay (And you what I mean.)

Characters used in my story

1. Skipper

2. Private

3. Kowalski

4. Rico

5. King Julian

6. Maurice

7. Mort

8. Marlene

Also I'm going to be playing as my OC Brandon. Well I am my OC really, but he can be truth or dared to. If you don't know who my OC is then read my story "A Rocking Roommate", or you can read my profile page to see what I like, and don't like to give you ideas of what you can dare me what to do. And I am open to Skilene ideas just remember the rules. So please give me reviews of what Truth or dares ideas you guys have.


	2. Let the game begin

**Let the game begin**

Brandon: All right are you guys ready to start the game?

Skipper: I didn't agree to this.

Brandon: Well to bad. Ok let's start with Rico.

Rico: Uh oh.

Brandon: Rico I dare you to eat nothing, but those fish cakes you guys didn't like.

Rico: Nope

Brandon: You have to if not your out of the game.

Rico then starts to eat the fish cakes.

Brandon: Ok then let's see who the next victim is, I mean uh… the next dare is yeah that's what I meant to say. All right this dare is for Private.

Private: Oh dear.

Brandon: Private I dare you to dress up like Rico.

Private: How does that work?

Brandon: Kowalski do you have a Rico suit I can barrow?

Kowalski: Right hear.

Skipper: Kowalski where did you get?

Kowalski: I made it.

Skipper: Why?

Kowalski: In case we need a disguise.

Skipper: We will talk more on this later.

Kowalski just nodes his head, and gives the suit to Private.

Brandon: While you get in to that suit lets go to the next dare. All right this one is for you Maurice.

Maurice: *Sigh* All right lay it on me.

Brandon: I dare you to throw Julian off a cliff.

Julian: Ha silly Brandon there is no way that Maurice is going to throw me off a…

Maurice then picks up Julian, and throws him off a ten foot high cliff.

Julian: *Screaming like a little girl*.

Brandon: Is he going to be all right?

Maurice: Don't worry he'll be fine.

Brandon: If you say so. All right lets go to Mort.

Mort: Yay!

Brandon: Ok then Mort I dare you deepen your voice.

Mort: Ok! Uh… I mean *deep voice* Ok. Like this.

Now talking in a deep voice sort of.

Brandon: Yeah that will do. Now it's Kowalski Turn. All right Kowalski I dare you to ask out some random animal.

Kowalski: Ok um…. Marlene will you go out on a date with me?

Brandon: I said a random animal.

Kowalski: She is random.

Brandon: Ok whatever

Kowalski: So Marlene will you.

Marlene: No

Kowalski: What why not?

Marlene: Because I like someone else

She then looks at Skipper when no one else was looking.

Brandon: All right lets go to Marlene.

Brandon looks at the clipboard, and starts to smile.

Brandon: Oh these dares are just too good.

Marlene: What? What do I have to do?

Brandon: Well first I dare you to dye your fur blond.

Marlene: Blond are serious?

Brandon: Yes I am serious.

Brandon then hand Marlene a bottle of blond hair dye, and Marlene stares to dye her fur blond.

Marlene: There what else do I have to do?

Brandon: Ok give Maurice a kiss, and Kowalski a hug.

Marlene then gives Maurice a small kiss on the cheek. Then gives Kowalski a hug for three seconds.

Marlene: Ok anything else?

Brandon: Oh this is my favorite one of all. Give Skipper both a hug, and a kiss.

Marlene/Skipper: What?!

Both saying at the same time.

Brandon: Aw come on guys we all know you guys want this so bad. So just do it all ready.

Skipper and Marlene then stared to hug, and then stared to mover closer, and closer, and then they stared to kiss.

Brandon: Good job guys now was that so hard?

But Skipper and Marlene continued to kiss.

Brandon: Um Skipper Marlene you guys can stop kissing now.

Still kissing.

Brandon: Guys.

Still kissing.

Brandon: Uh Guys

… And still kissing.

Brandon: GUYS!

Skipper and Marlene then broke apart from there kiss both blushing.

Brandon: Thank you, and now last but not lease me. Now let's see what you guys dared me to do.

Looks at the clipboard, but then his eyes winded.

Brandon: OH MY GOD NO NOT THIS ANYTHING BUT THIS!

Skipper: What is it?

Brandon: Uh nothing, nothing at all.

Skipper: Let me see the clipboard.

Brandon: No!

Brandon and Skipper start fighting over the clipboard.

Skipper: Give me it.

Brandon: No!

Skipper: Give me.

Brandon: NO!

Skipper then was able to take the clipboard out of Brandon's hand.

Skipper: Come on Brandon it can't be that bad.

Skipper then looks at the clipboard.

Skipper: I stand corrected.

Private: What is it Skippa?

Skipper: Brandon I dare you to listen to Pop-Rock music for four straight hours.

Brandon: WHY? Why would you people do this me? What did I ever do you? I'm a nice person!

Skipper then turns on the stereo, and a "Jonas Brothers" song stared to play.

Brandon: No not these guys this music sucks so much! God this music has no hate in it, it's nothing like heavy metal! Who ever dared me to do this I hate you so much!

Skipper: Ok since Brandon is not available right now I'll end this chapter. Please review, and don't worry Julian is all right he is not dead. He is just hurt very bad. See you in the next chapter, and let us know if you guys come up with more dares, and questions. Bye.

**P.S I plan to up to four chapters for this story. If you guys think it too much for this kind of story let me know.**


	3. Round 2

**Chapter 3: Round 2**

Brandon: All right is everyone ready for round 2?

Skipper: No

Brandon: Well to bad we start now, all right this time I'll go first.

Brandon looks at the clipboard, reads his dare, and just can't beeves what it is.

Brandon: All come on you got to be kidding me!

Skipper: What is it this time Brandon?

Brandon hands the clipboard to Skipper, and he starts to read it.

Skipper: Brandon I dare you to either sing Pop-Rock songs for thirty minutes, or say happily that you love Pop-Rock music.

Brandon: Why me why do you people hate me so much?

Skipper: So what's it going to be Brandon?

Brandon: Fine whatever, *Gulp* I… lo-love Pop-Rock Music, OH MY GOD I CAN'T BEVIEVE I JUST SAYED THAT!

Brandon then gets a pen, and a little piece of paper writes something down, and gives it to Skipper.

Brandon: Quick Skipper read this!

Skipper: Ok Brandon I dare you to wash you're mouth off with soap.

Brandon: THANK YOU!

Brandon then gets a bar of soap, and starts washing his mouth off.

Skipper: Ok we'll give Brandon a few minutes to recover, now let's go to Julian.

Julian: Finally you people kept your king waiting to long, so what's my dare silly penguin?

Skipper: Oh now this one I really like, Julian I dare you to be my servant for one week straight with no breaks.

Julian: What this is an outrage, I can not be serving this silly penguin.

Skipper: And why not?

Julian: Because I'm the king, and I say I don't have to.

Skipper: Actually you have it's the rules, plus if you don't you're out of the game.

Julian: Fine what is you're first command?

Skipper: Let me where your crown.

Julian then hands Skipper his crown.

Julian: There anything else?

Skipper: I'll let you know if I think of anything else, ok Brandon are you ok now.

Brandon: Yeah I'm fine now, I'll take it from hear Skipper, now let's go to Private, wait where Private is?

Private: I'm right hear.

Brandon: Oh right you're still in the Rico suit, you can get out of that now.

Private: Ok thanks, so what's my next dare?

Brandon: I dare you to slap Skipper for 2 hours.

Skipper: Ok now Private there is no need to hold back so hit me with you're best shot.

*SLAP*

Skipper: OW, ok now that was-

*SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP*

Skipper: OW!

Private: Sorry Skipper.

Brandon: All right lets go to the next dare, ok this one is for Marlene, I dare you to kiss Julian.

Marlene: What EWW do I have to?

Brandon: Sadly yes you do, I feel very sorry for you Marlene.

Marlene then walks up to Julian and gives him a kiss.

Marlene: EWWWWWWWW that was so gross, Brandon can I borrow that bar of soap you where using?

Brandon: Knock your self out.

Marlene then starts to wash her mouth off with soap now.

Brandon: OK next dare and this one is for all of us.

Private: What is the dare?

Brandon: I dare everyone to get into a big battle and they must act like ninjas!

Skipper: Ninjas seriously?

Brandon: That's what it says.

Mort: I like ninjas!

Brandon: Do you even know what a ninja is?

Mort: Yes.

Brandon: What's a ninja then?

Mort: It's King Julian!

Brandon: Not even close Mort, not even close.

Julian: Hey I would to make a good ninjo.

Brandon: It's pounced ninja.

Julian: Oh, well I knew that.

Brandon: OK is everyone ready?

Everyone just nodes their heads.

Brandon: OK in 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!

Everyone then leaps into the air and where about to fight when Brandon said.

Brandon: Wait I forgot one more dare Mort I dare Mort to beat up the penguins, and since we are about to battle you can do that now.

Skipper: Hey wait a minute you forgot that dare on purpose didn't you?

Brandon: Maybe I did maybe I didn't, but now mort gets to beat you guys up.

Everyone one then goes back to fighting, and Mort starts to beat up the penguins.

Brandon: OK it looks like this battle is going to take awhile so we will see you in the next chapter, and remember to give us you're dares, see you next time.

_Authors Note: Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner I am just having a hard time in school with all the work. I do plan to put one more chapter for this story, but please just give me some time that's all I ask. I do promise to finished this story thou. Thanks and see you in the last chapter._


	4. Final Round

_Author's note sorry I took a long time to update this story but school is just giving me a hard time, well at lease I'll be on summer break in a few weeks. Also my good friend skipperbro1536 is in this chapter._

**Chapter 4: Final Round **

Brandon: All right everyone this is the final round is everyone ready?

Skipper: No!

Brandon: Yeah me either, who would like to go first?

Everyone stays silent.

Brandon: Fine I'll go first, ok I have two dares.

Brandon looks at the clipboard and looks worry about his first dare.

Brandon: Kowalski you better read this first one, and Rico try to restrain Skipper.

Kowalski: Oh I see why now, Brandon I dare you to kiss Marlene.

Skipper then tries to get Brandon but Rico tries to clam him down.

Brandon: Sorry Skipper and Marlene I know we are friends, but theses are the rules.

Marlene: Its ok, and don't worry I'm sure you will be better then Julian.

Brandon and Marlene start to kiss for three seconds then they stop.

Brandon: Ok to my next dare Kowalski if you would please.

Kowalski: Oh you are not going to like this one, Brandon I dare you to dress as Hannah Montana and have a concert and sing eight songs while Mort sits on your head.

Brandon: You guys are just killing me, and making my heavy metal rage build up!

Brandon then puts on a wig, gets a microphone, Mort gets on his head, and gets on a little stage and starts to sing stupid pop-rock songs.

Brandon: Ok I really don't know the lyrics to any of theses songs so I will try my best. Oh this is an SOS and not a second guess and something something something. Ok next song, you get the best of both worlds and, how does the song go again?

Julian: BOO you stink!

Brandon: Shut up! Ok I don't know any other songs so what do I do now?

Skipper: Just stop all right you already made a fool of yourself.

Brandon: I am so angry right now!

Skipper: Ok Brandon take sometime to cool off ok?

Brandon just stomps to the corner of the room.

Skipper: Ok let's go to Private.

Private: Ok what's my next dare?

Skipper: I dare you Private to eat the bad leechi nuts.

Private: uh ok.

Private then starts to eat the bad leechi nuts, and then his eyes turn red and go crazy.

Skipper: Okay we have to control him now, Rico give me the net.

Rico then gives Skipper a net, and Skipper uses it to catch Private.

Skipper: Kowalski give me the antidote.

Kowalski then gives Skipper the antidote and pours it down Private mouth and he starts to drink it and he feels better.

Private: Thank you sir.

Skipper: No problems Private Brandon are you okay now?

Brandon: A little but I'll still read the dares, okay lets ok to my friend Skipperbro1536 A.K.A Killer, all right Killer are you ready for your dare?

Killer: Yeah I guess.

Brandon: Okay Killer I dare you to listen to rap.

Killer: Really that's mess up!

Brandon: Well to bad you have to do it anyway!

Brandon then puts on rap music.

Killer: What singer is this?

Brandon: It's Eminem.

Killer: D-did you say Eminem, I hate him!

Brandon: Well I'm sorry to do this to you then but these are the rules.

Killer: Man this is torture I hate listing to this guy!

He then takes off the headphones and starts to run around.

Brandon: Okay we will let you recover Killer, by the mean time lets go to the next dare.

Brandon looks at the clipboard and has a confuse look on his face.

Brandon: Okay this one is for all the penguins; guys I dare you all to play chicken. Like, you know when people get on each other back and try to get the other person off.

Then Private gets on Skipper back and Kowalski gets on Rico back, and then they start to play chicken. As they fight both Kowalski and Private start to push and that stuff, but then both Skipper and Rico trip each other and both teams fall to the floor.

Marlene: Uh, so who won?

Brandon: Well I guess I have to name this game a draw, oh well let's go to the next dare, and this one is for Julian.

Julian: Oh I bet someone dared me to leave the game and never have to play again right?

Brandon: Not even in your dreams, because your dare is to not to dance for the rest of the day.

Julian: What this is an outrage!

Brandon: No worry Julian this next dare I'm sure you will like.

Julian: What's my next dare then?

Brandon: I dare you to jump off a cliff, and Maurice has to jump off right after you and land right on top of you.

Julian: I'm not doing that.

Brandon: Fine then I will.

Julian: You mean your going to jump off the cliff?

Brandon: No it means I'm going to push you off the cliff.

Then Brandon pushes Julian off the cliff, and then Maurice jumps off and lands right on top off Julian.

Julian: Maurice I think you broke my back.

Brandon: Don't worry Julian just rub some dirt on it, and you'll be just fine, now lest go to Skipper that has three dares.

Skipper: Okay what are my dares?

Brandon: First I dare you to wear this dress.

Skipper: NO!

Brandon: You have to it's the rules.

Skipper: FINE!

Skipper then puts on the dress.

Brandon: You look funny.

Skipper: Just tell me my next dare.

Brandon: Okay, actually this one is for both you and Marlene, I dare you guys to be locked in a really small closet with almost no space to move at all for one hour!

Skipper and Marlene both stayed silent and then where locked up in a small closet.

_~One hour later~_

Brandon: Okay let's open the door and see what happen.

They open the door to catch both Skipper and Marlene kissing.

Brandon: Well I knew this was going to happen so lets go to the last dare witch I must say have to be the best one, Skipper I dare you to propose to Marlene.

Skipper: Uh okay, Marlene will you marry me?

Marlene: YES SKIPPER I WILL!

Skipper: ALL RIGHT WOO-WOO!

Brandon: Well I guess that's the end of this story, thanks for the dares and for reading, and I will see you all in my next story.

**THE END**


End file.
